Late Night Conversation with a Phantom Thief
by Shana-Fujioka
Summary: Even though Kudo Shinichi finally got his body back, nothing is how he thought it would be. He regrets his decisions and doesn't know what to do. Will a coincidental conversation with the elusive phantom thief change his mind? / Pre-KaiShin / COMPLETE


I was bored and this came into my head and I decided to write it down, before I forgot it... just some short one shot. I hope you enjoy it! :D

"talking" ; _thinking_

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own DC or MK, all rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

 **Late Night Conversation with a Phantom Thief**

He was on a rooftop, his arms resting on the railing and looking over the vast amount of people not far from him calling and cheering for a criminal, a well known phantom thief.

Yes, there was a KID heist.

Kudo Shinichi was wearing some common dark blue jeans and a dark grey hoodie jacket to hide his features. Sure, the BO had been taken down but he still didn't want to be recognized. At first he thought of attending the KID heist but decided against it, as 'Kudo Shinichi' was a homicide detective and shouldn't be interested in some thief.

After he saw the elusive Kaitou KID fly away on his hang-glider he was about to leave when he heard a light tap behind him. He turned around, cautious not to be ambushed but relaxed when he identified a person with a white suit, top hat and a monocle – the person he had been watching just a short while ago.

"Kaitou KID."

"I was wondering whose eyes I felt on my heist, so I changed the direction to come here. Who are you?" He asked curious, somehow showing his feelings and not using his poker face.

The detective was leaning with his back against the railing, his elbows resting above it as he looked to the side at the bright sky of city lights, a broken expression on his face. "No one important."

Even though he couldn't see the others face he did hear the sad voice. Stepping closer he replied. "Of course you are, everyone is important. Why do you think so?" _I don't know why, but I really don't like seeing him like that._

"Because I did everything wrong. Every time I made a decision it was the wrong one." _Why am I telling him that?_ "Before, I didn't really notice and didn't care that I only had two friends, one of them only because she's friends with my childhood friend. I loved her but I was stupid, rash and curious and got into trouble. I had to go into hiding and by the time I got back, she started dating someone else and she's avoiding me, because I lied to her the entire time and she realized that I'm not the same person she has been waiting for. The friends I made don't know the real me, so I can't meet them again and the people I worked with and befriended only know the old me where I was cold, arrogant and distant. It's hard to act as if I don't know them…" _I shouldn't tell him all of that. He probably doesn't get it anyway…_

While Shinichi had been talking, the thief walked closer and closer until he was only a foot apart, right in front of him. The detective looked up after he was done talking and was shocked to see how close KID had gotten and wanted to step back, which turned out to be impossible as he was already leaning against the railing.

' _Before' what?_ "Why can't you just tell them? They're your friends, right? Or are you still in 'trouble'?" _He's looking down again… it's too dark for me to see his face._ Even though he usually didn't do it he decided against using his poker face, because the person he's speaking to at the moment needed someone truly looking at him and not the fake-not-telling-anything-KID-grin.

"No, the people responsible are gone. That's why I can be myself again. But I can't tell them… I'm sure they'll be disappointed. If they find out I've been lying about my identity the entire time. And…" He didn't get any further as KID put his hand on the others chin and lifted Kudo's face up and made their eyes meet. His other hand was on the railing and Shinichi felt trapped, not able to pull away and speechless at the magician's odd behavior. _Such beautiful sapphire eyes. They seem familiar._

"You said they're your friends. Even if you lied to them, there's always the possibility of them forgiving you and friends usually do that after some time." He showed an understanding smile, something the Heisei Holmes has never seen before on the other's face.

"Would you think so too?" _Should I tell him?_

"…does that mean I met you?" Shinichi didn't say anything, but he didn't stop the thief lifting the hood to let the moonlight reveal the detectives face. _This is…!_ "You're Kudo Shinichi, the recently returned detective." _And if I know him…_ The thief's eyes widened when he finally realized from where this familiarity came from. "And you're Tantei-kun."

Yet again Kudo didn't say anything and instead just gave a slight nod. KID had let go of Shinichi's chin and put his hand on the other side of the railing, this time really trapping him even if it was unconsciously. "So 'the childhood friend' is Mouri-chan, 'the friends' those detective kids and 'the people you work with' the First Division."

"Yes." He said uncertainly, not sure what to expect from a prankster like Kaitou KID.

"Then it will be all right." He gave a quiet chuckle. "You've been the leader of those kids before, they are way too fond of you to be angry. It seems more likely of them to make you their 'sempai' and make you bring them to the crime scenes. Mouri-chan will surely take time, but from what I saw of her, she likes you too much to hate you. Give her time and she will talk to you again. As for the First Division… probably not everyone, but I'm sure you trust some of them enough to know they won't mind if you tell them you were Edogawa Conan." _People like Takagi-keiji already guessed something was 'wrong' with the way too bright kid after all._

"You're right. They are like that…" He showed a small smile, remembering some nice things he experienced with all the people they've been talking about. He looked up yet again and gave him a grateful smile and looked into those mesmerizing indigo eyes. "A detective getting consolation from a thief… what is the world coming to?"

"Well..." He grinned, not finishing the sentence. This entire conversation they've been standing close, their chests not touching only by a few inches. Shinichi wasn't sure if the thief hadn't noticed it either before but when KID leaned forward into his personal space even more he couldn't help but blush.

 _He's blushing… so adorable._ "Now that I know that Tantei-kun hasn't left for America. Will you attend my heists again? It's too boring without my favorite critic chasing me." He wiggled with his eyebrows, making his statement seem like it meant something else than what he's really saying.

Noticing the atmosphere change but not minding it he responded with a cheeky grin. "Attending your heists? You do know that I'm a homicide detective? I don't deal with theft. It was all right as Conan, but now I'm Shinichi again. I don't have a reason to attend." Kaitou KID was about to pout, but stopped when he caught the hidden meaning of what the detective said afterwards. "But as Kudo Shinichi, a well known detective, I don't think I can ignore a challenge, especially when it insults the efficiency of the task force to catch some random thief."

Showing his famous KID-grin he took a step back and bowed. "I can arrange that Tantei-kun."

"Great. But don't be too mean, not that Nakamori-keibu will prohibit me from attending it. And you shouldn't call me 'Tantei-kun', the task force and Hakuba-kun know that you called Edogawa Conan that."

"I'll try…" He replied, but then frowned. "But I like to call you Tantei-kun… well, then you're Meitantei-kun now. Ah, you will stay Tantei-kun though when we're alone."

 _When we're alone._ Not trying to blush because of how KID said that, he slightly shook his head to get rid of any uncalled for thoughts. "Then see you at you're next heist."

"Of course! Until then!" He called, right before he jumped off the rooftop to glide away into the darkness of the night that had descended by now.

Watching the white triangle of the KID-glider disappear he took out his phone and dialed a by now familiar number. "Kudo-kun?" answered a female child's voice.

"Haibara… can you ask Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko to come over to Agasa's tomorrow? I need to talk to them." He held his breath, anxiously waiting for a positive response.

"You're going to tell them." It wasn't a question. "What made you change your mind?"

"I had an eye-opening conversation and I realized that even if I'm grown up now, I'm still a Shounen Tantai-dan."

"All right, will do. See you tomorrow Kudo-kun." And she hung up, not waiting for an answer. Shinichi knew even if she hadn't said it out loud, she had given her permission to tell them who he really is and he was glad for that.

Looking up to the full moon and remembering the face on an elusive phantom thief he was already looking forward to meet again and showing a true smile after a long time, he said four quiet words into the night. "Thank you, Kaitou KID-san."


End file.
